


Bedtime Stories

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack volunteers for babysitting duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #2 "once upon a time"

It had seemed like a good idea when Jack had agreed to it. Atlantis’s first contact team weren’t on Earth all that often, and Teyla deserved some ‘grown up time’ with that young man of hers, if even half the rumors were to be believed. Torren had taken an instant liking to Jack, the way most kids seemed to, and he’d burbled happily in Jack’s arms as they’d watched his parents head off for the night.

He was scheduled to be in Colorado for another two weeks, and SG-1 wasn’t due back from off-world until the next morning, so rather than heading to his very not-kid-proof home, Jack booked himself into the VIP quarters and liberated a book of fairy tales from Daniel’s office.

“Okay, buddy,” said Jack, kicking off his shoes and settling against the headboard with Torren against his side. “ _Once upon a time…_ ”

At some point in the middle of “Red Riding Hood”, he heard the alert for an unscheduled wormhole, but no alarm came after it, so he stayed put, flipping the page to find out what happened to Red’s grandma. He didn’t think of it again until he was almost to the end of “Cinderella”, just at the part where the prince is about to leave, and the door to the VIP room creaked open.

“Hey,” said Sam, with a soft smile.

Jack glanced down to see the Torren was fast asleep, sprawled across his stomach with his tiny fist clutching Jack’s t-shirt. “Hey,” he repeated. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” she said, and sat on the bed beside them, one hand resting on Torren’s small back. “Daniel needed some books to finish his translations, and I managed to convince him us mere mortals needed sleep.”

“Somebody got a head start on you,” Jack said, smiling back. “Let me get this little guy settled, then I can come and—”

“No,” said Sam, putting her free hand on his shoulder. She untied her boots and pulled them off, tucking herself against Jack’s other side. “No, don’t wake him. Let’s just stay here for a while.”

“Sure,” he agreed, and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against her soft hair and imagining a child of their own sleeping beside them.

THE END


End file.
